From the Ocean
|character = Cpl. Jack Spears |team = Wolf Company and Japanese Army |weapons = M4A1 grenadier w/Reflex Sight and Heart Beat Sensor (30 +390 round), M1014 w/grip and holographic sights (7 + 63 shells), USP .45 (12 + 60 rounds), 4 frag grenades and 4 flashbangs |place = Luda, China |date = November 5th, 2029 |objective = Escort Ultrasound to Extraction. Get to the beach. Take out the SAM site. Grab the PF-98 and take out the Type 63As (4/4). Take control of the Reaper and take out the frigates (2/2). Retreat back to base. |enemies = Chinese Army and Navy |prev = Guardian Angel |next = Offshore Score |multiplayer = Ocean Side }} Walkthrough Wolf Company pushes through the beach hoping to take the Beach. Salmon lead his team to the beach to escort a take known as Ultrasound. They escort the Ultrasound to its Extraction safely then they get to the beach while taking out Ling's men. Then a SAM site takes out one of the Eurocopters. The team assault and destroys the SAM site. Some 4 63A light amphibious tank come in from the ocean. Spears grabs a PF-98 he then fires at the tanks. He destroys all four and then two frigates fire at the squad killing field medics Corporal Serra and Warrant Officer Class 1 Serra-J. Salmon gives the controls to the Reaper to Spears and he uses it to take them out. Then seven destroyers and 30 frigates come in attacking the forces. They all retreat back to Base. Transcript (Level starts of with a NPC moment. Major Salmon and Corporal Spears discussing his promotion) *Major Salmon: Spears, I hope you understand why I promoted you. *Corporal Spears: I understand, sir. You had to make a choice and you chose me. I don't complain, sir. *Major Salmon: Go regroup okay. *Cpl. Johnson: (To Atkins) Yes, sir. (He salutes at him. He faces Spears.) Hey, full screw. (He goes over to group.) *Corporal Spears: What is it? *Cpl. Johnson: Kelly wants you, Corporal Serra and his brother to meet him for forming up. Come on follow me. (He goes over to and meets with Kelly. Warrant Officer Serra shows up.) *WO2 Serra: Form UP! (They all form up in at ease.) *WO2 Serra: 15 paces and halt, right marker! (Five right markers march 15 paces and then halt.) *WO2 Serra: Company on... Parade! (The platoons March up next to the right markers.) *WO2 Serra: Company... right dress! (They do so except the Platoon Sergeant.) *Platoon 1 Sergeant: Four forward. (Fourth one go forward.) *Platoon 1 Sergeant: Steady. Carry it on. (Everyone is steady.) *Platoon 1 Sergeant: 1 Platoon, Front rank, steady! *Platoon 2 Sergeant: 2 Platoon, Front rank, steady! *Platoon 3 Sergeant: 3 Platoon, Front rank, steady! *Platoon 4 Sergeant: 4 Platoon, Front rank, steady! (They move down to the centre rank.) *Platoon 1 Sergeant: One backwards. (He goes backwards.) *Platoon 1 Sergeant: Steady. Carry it on. (Everyone is steady.) *Platoon 1 Sergeant: 1 Platoon, Centre rank, steady! *Platoon 2 Sergeant: 2 Platoon, Centre rank, steady! *Platoon 3 Sergeant: 3 Platoon, Centre rank, steady! *Platoon 4 Sergeant: 4 Platoon, Centre rank, steady! (He goes to the rear rank.) *Platoon 1 Sergeant: 1 Platoon, Rear rank, steady! *Platoon 2 Sergeant: 2 Platoon, Rear rank, steady! *Platoon 3 Sergeant: 3 Platoon, Rear rank, steady! *Platoon 4 Sergeant: 4 Platoon, Rear rank, steady! (They go back next to the front rank.) *Platoon 1 Sergeant: 1 Platoon, steady! *Platoon 2 Sergeant: 2 Platoon, steady! *Platoon 3 Sergeant: 3 Platoon, steady! *Platoon 4 Sergeant: 4 Platoon, steady! (They go back up front and stand back at attention.) *WO2 Serra: Company eyes... front! (They all put their eyes front.) *WO2: Company at... ease! (They go back to at ease.) *W02 Serra: Sergeants! *Sergeants: Sir! (They stand back to attention.) *WO2 Serra: Mark roll! (They do about turn.) *Platoon 1 Sergeant: Alright, when your name is called. Come to attention and answer, sir. (Salmon comes up to them.) *Major Salmon: And guys, potentially yell, sir. I don't care if any gets up you, just do it. (The sergeant gets out his roll.) *Platoon 1 Sergeant: Sergeant Kelly! (Kelly comes to attention.) *Sgt. Spears: SIR! *Platoon 1 Sergeant: Sergeant Parker! (Kelly stands back at ease and Parker stands at attention.) *Sgt. Parker: SIR! *Platoon 1 Sergeant: Corporal James! (Parker goes to at ease and James stands at attention.) *Cpl. James: SIR! *Platoon 1 Sergeant: Corporal Spears! (He stands at attention then James returns to at ease.) *Corporal Spears: SIIIR!!! *Major Salmon: Woah, that is Warrant Officer voice. Nice work, son. *Platoon 1 Sergeant: Corporal Serra! (Serra stands at attention then Spears returns to at ease.) *Cpl. Serra: SIIIR!!! *Major Salmon: Wow! Speed up Sergeant, we have to go soon. *Platoon 1 Sergeant: Yessir. Private James, Private Little, Private Porter, Private Huelin and Private Martin and the rest (The rest stand at attention and Serra returns to at ease.) *The Rest: SIR! (They return to at ease and the Platoon 1 Sergeant about turns back to the front.) *WO2 Serra: Sergeants report! *Platoon 1 Sergeant: Posted strength 55, on parade 55, zero absents! Sir! *Platoon 2 Sergeant: Post strength 47, on parade 47, 8 absents! Sir! *Platoon 3 Sergeant: Same to 1 Platoon! Sir! *Platoon 4 Sergeant: Same to 2 Platoon! Sir! *WO2 Serra: Parade at--ease! (They stand at ease.) *WO2 Serra: Stand Easy! (The warrant officer and officers turn around and talk to each other. They turn back to the soldiers) *WO2 Serra: Attention! (They all go to attention.) *WO2 Serra: When I fall you's out, platoon one, stay where you are. All others form up with platoon one. Company, fall out! (All except the first platoon fall out and group into a company.) *Major Salmon: Warrant Officer, fall in! (The Warrant Officer turns his head and salutes while marching with his arms at his side. He stops saluting and does an about turn.) *Major Salmon: Officers, fall in! (Two Lieutenants and Captain Windsor fall in next to Serra while doing the same thing as he did. 1096 follow.) *Major Salmon: Battalion! Attention! (They do so.) *Major Salmon: Battalion, salute! (They do so and so does Major Salmon. Lieutenant Colonel Wilkers and General Atkins comes.) *General Atkins: As you were! (They stop saluting and return to at ease.) *General Atkins: Salmon, come to me please. (He goes to attention and marches with his arms behind his side and then right inclines to face Atkins.) *General Atkins: I'm awarding you, Star of Courage, Cross of Valour and from the Prime Minister himself, Order of Australia. (The medals are put on his top. He salutes and the General salutes back. Then the shakes hands.) *General Atkins: Your a proud soldier. You got more medals now to add to your collection, in history you got. The Medal of Honour, Bravery Medal, Distinguished Service Cross and Medal, Conspicuous Service Cross and medal, Afghanistan Medal, Champion Shots Medal, National Medal, Star of Gallantry, Medal for Gallantry and Commendation for Gallantry. 14 medals some record. *Major Salmon: Thank you, sir. (He and Atkins turns to the Battalion.) *Lieutenant Colonel Wilkers: Okay, we are heading out in 5 minutes. So brush you teeth, get you mags ready and then just do some jogging. Battalion! Dismissed! (Five minutes later, NPC moment ends.) *Major Salmon: Keep up the suppressing fire. We have to get to Ultrasound so we can, escort it. (They manage to fight off some Chinese.) *Major Salmon: Corporal Spears, take point. (They move down to the Luda streets and get to Ultrasound.) *Ultrasound: Stand clear, we're rolling. (Ultrasound comes through a house and goes across the battle field.) *Corporal Spears: Follow the tank! *Sgt. Kelly: You heard the man. (They follow the tank while fighting off the Chinese.) *Cpl. Johnson: Stay with the tank! (They continue to fight off the Chinese.) *Cpl. Johnson: Keep fighting! (The tank destroys a hotel with fortified MG position.) *Corporal Spears: Nice! (They continue to the area marked by Green Smoke) *Major Salmon: I have a visual on the Green Smoke. (They reach the Green Smoke and the take the is air lifted out.) *Major Salmon: We need to get to the beach. (They head for beach while taking out some Chinese.) *Major Salmon: That SAM site will keep firing on Uncle Sam's boys. We have to stop them. (They reach the beach.) *Major Salmon: Spears, plant some C4 on that SAM site. *Corporal Spears: I'm on it! (He puts a charge on the SAM site and blows it.) *Major Salmon: Outstanding! *Cpl. Serra: Nice! (Serra and WO2 Serra are killed. A frigate appears from the ocean.) *Major Salmon: Take this and destroy those boats. (He takes the controls to the Reaper and fires them onto the frigates.) *Wolf Company HQ: Direct it! Good work! *Major Salmon: Good work. (More ships come in attacking.) *Major Salmon: Fallback! Fallback! (They all start falling back and killing anyone that stops them.) *Sgt. Kelly: Come on! Come on! (They reach back to base in one piece. Level ends.) Category:Missions